


Going in deep

by SilentShipSecret



Series: Prompted Works [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShipSecret/pseuds/SilentShipSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by: karengillanissexy<br/>Prompt: [removed because spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going in deep

Oh how much she’s missed this. Matt’s electric touches to bring her to orgasm, hours of teasing and nibbling, nipping and sucking. Of course they always ended up entwined on the nearest surface, sometimes clothes made it to the floor, sometimes they were just collateral damage. As passionate and lusty as they could be, there was also the times when they slowed down and just took each other in. Young and having fun they may be, but there was a lot of emotion and care there too.

 

As he moves above her she rolls her hips in time, moans of pleasure throatily emanating from between her parted lips with gasps of air. He feels just perfect and Daisy feels so full of him, red painted nails digging into his biceps as they work toward a mutual goal. Their smooth circling and grinding of hips is becoming slicker and slicker with her lust and only gets better when she feels his mop of hair tickle her neck, before he- _oh yes_.

 

Matt sucks a dusky pink and hardened nipple between his lips, lapping wetly against and it sends sparks straight through Daisy to her core - enhancing and encouraging her gyrating hips. From there on in it’s just stuttering breaths and the occasional gasp of “ _Matt...”_ when he bumps her clit, or “ _Daise_ ,” when her muscles clench and flutter around him.

 

Everything’s starting to narrow for her, all the pleasure coming to a head. Focussing on the tidal wave of sensation building between her thighs, Daisy forgets to breathe and everything becomes too much. It takes just one more bump of Matt’s torso against her clit and the wave crashes over her. Limbs tingling, muscles spasming as she clutches him, mouth slack and eyes screwed shut. Coming to, she licks her lips still panting and loosens the arch in her back, becoming aware that Matt too seems to have reached his climax at the sensation of his softening cock within her.

 

Pulling back, Daisy strokes at his hair with a smile lighting up her face. The legs she had tensed around his hips loosen and drop while she lightly ruffles and tugs at his hair - suddenly needing his kiss. He sniffs by her ear and rubs his nose into her neck resisting her guidance, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that. It’s when she feels a slight dampness at the juncture of her neck and shoulder that Daisy whispers and breaks the peaceful silence, “ _Matt?_ ”

 

“Mmph.” It’s a typical grunt from Matt really; often heard when he’s tired, grumpy or non-plussed, very rarely in the bedroom and never in their post coital moments. Circling her arms back around his cooling torso, she feels his warmth seep through her and nuzzles her nose against whatever skin she can find, encouraging him to turn to her.

 

With butterfly kisses, fuelled by the lightness she feels, she coaxes him and before she can take him in, he quickly shifts to press a messy kiss to her lips. It feels a little forced on his part, yet all the same there’s a hunger there and she feeds it. Daisy’s hands go to his face, tenderly caressing his perfectly chiseled cheek bones and finding them damp. Their kiss ends as she pulls back to look at him, properly this time.

 

Eyebrows drawn together, she gently enquires with doe eyes, “Why are you...”

 

A big sniff of bravado manages only to muster a- “M’not.” from him.

 

But he is. Or was. Matt Smith, the sensitive yet resilient being that he is, is crying. It’s only gentle and even he seems surprised by it, evidently embarrassed due to his attempts to hide it from her. She rarely ever sees him cry and she knows it’s not because he hides it from her, he just... doesn’t cry.

 

Oh poor baby.

 

Raising her head she plants a soft kiss to his nose, while his slightly red eyes avoid her. While he’s off guard and recovering, Daisy summons up the energy to move and pushes at him hoping he gets the idea. He does and they roll, now side by side and she quickly cools at the loss of her human blanket. Matt is evening out his breathing and wiping at his eyes when she pulls the duvet up from where they’d abandoned it and tucks him in next to her.

 

Daisy lies beside him once more and kisses his forehead, observing that hes about to speak she cuts him off, “Soft bastard,” it’s not more than a friendly jibe, “C’mere.”

 

It switches their usual roles, with him always being the protector, but he surrenders and cuddles into her side, resting his head on her chest at her persuasion. Her hands draw patterns into his shoulder and back, Matt presses a kiss to the top of one of her soft mounds on which he rests and sighs.

 

“Was I too much? _Again_.” Smiling to herself, she glances down and sees the crinkle of a smile line in his features, knowing he too remembers the last time they were together and their games had ended with his begging.

 

“You’re always just a bit more than I can handle.” His rumbling, low and sleepy voice sends a warmth through her chest.

 

Hands finding his ruffled hair, she toys with the strands and enjoys the sensation of them slipping between her fingers like silk. His muscles tense against her soft skin and his breathe halts a little, so she waits.

 

“I just- you always feel so _good_ and sometimes it’s overwhelming and I’m tired and it’s been a long time and I love you and it’s not like I forget or anything and-” a halt for a much needed breath. His body seems to relax much more against her and his fingers begin trailing out swirls on her chest, “I- missed you - more than I realised.”

 

Aww, her sweetheart nearly breaks her heart sometimes. She’s about to reply in kind when Matt starts again.

 

“I love you. More than I realised. I hate how long we’re kept apart sometimes and I despise how exhausted and fraught our work can leave us when we do get time. I want you, all the time.”

 

Silence falls over them as she processes his words. Men have lavished compliments on her since before she was legal, she’s been promised marriage and gifts and fame but none of it’s ever real. Matt is different. He’s the first real man she’s ever had. Not in the butch and beefy sense (because god knows, it just isn’t her type) but he has always been sincere, a real human to share her time with, not just her bed - despite their appetites.

 

“You have me all the time, muppet. Just not always together, we’ve got so much to do yet; alone and together.”

 

The tone changes and Matt looks up at her, all childlike innocence with his glassy eyes, “We’d kill each other.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re face is too pretty right now.”

 

“Maybe when I’m uglier...”

 

“And when I’m saggier-”

 

Matt cuts across her with a snort, “Like that’d stop me.”

 

“Don’t I know it darling. Remember when I had the flu?”

 

Indeed he does, she hacked and sniffled, poor girl was really ill, but somehow he’d gotten her into bed and not for rest. “Mucusy,” he muses.

 

They lie there content for a while longer before she finally asks, “What was it?”

 

“Missed you. It’s been too long, I’ve had the worst week and to come home to you and _this_ ,” he emphasises with a squeeze of his fingers at her hip, “All it took was you pushing me over the edge. I just, felt things.”

 

Daisy’s arms slip round him and they snuggle, her chin resting on his head. “You’re kinda cute when you cry.”

 

“You’re kinda cute when you can be bothered.”

 

“Oi.” She protests, but it’s all so soft, in the half light of the darkening room, sleep pervading their senses.

 

“Persecute me for it in the morning, Daise.” Pressing a final kiss to her skin, just over her heart, they both allow themselves to drift off, content and warm.

 


End file.
